


废墟

by qmqhb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb
Summary: 吴亦凡/黄子韬，斜杠分攻受，末日丧尸什么的那种AU，但其实也比较平淡，中间有一小段车
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, 吴亦凡/黄子韬, 牛桃 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	废墟

**Author's Note:**

> 吴亦凡/黄子韬，斜杠分攻受，末日丧尸什么的那种AU，但其实也比较平淡，中间有一小段车

很久没出现过晴天了，阴沉沉的云从天上压下来，不知什么时候又会落雨。

满地腐肉尸体肠子和内脏，血水羼和脏污流进排水沟。吴亦凡几乎翻光了这座城，大半个城市都被丧尸完全占领，只有东南边的一小片区域稍微好些。

不缺超市和便利店，但从中能找到的完好食物及饮用水少之又少，吴亦凡将搜刮到的食物和工具装满后备箱，开车往城外行驶。

路边站了个人，是人，不是丧尸。似乎胳膊受伤了，牙齿和另一只手分别拽住布条两端包扎。吴亦凡打开车门让他上来。

他把背包扔到后座，牵动伤口“嘶”的倒抽一口气。

“划了个口子，不是那玩意儿咬的。”他说。

吴亦凡从抽屉里翻出绷带和酒精，把他受伤的胳膊拽过来：“你这样不行。有点疼，忍着。”

酒精倒上去的时候他疼得直发抖，咬着牙一声没吭直到包扎完。吴亦凡抬眼见他绷紧的咬合肌放松下来，牙齿却还咬着下唇没松，额头冒了不少冷汗，抬手摸了摸他后颈安抚，撸猫似的，还捏了捏帮助他放松。这时候才开始打量他眉眼，挺年轻的小伙子，可能比自己还小些，一个人能活下来不容易。

他终于缓了过来，抹了把头上冷汗，五指分开将刘海向后梳理露出整片额头，长舒一口气，转过脸来直视吴亦凡。

“刚才谢谢了。黄子韬，随你怎么叫。”

“吴亦凡。”

“我随便去哪儿都行，方便带我一个不？”

吴亦凡点点头，他好多天没见到过活人了，反正孑然一身没有目的地，顺着路向前开而已。

黄子韬用没受伤的胳膊去捞后座的包，里面塞了几把枪和一堆子弹，扔一把给吴亦凡：“会用吗？这没什么后坐力，看准了扣扳手就行，用几次就会了。”

吴亦凡接下了，礼尚往来地回给他一把小刀，被他握在手里把玩。

在路上天南地北地聊，吴亦凡话少，多亏另一个是话唠，一个人叨叨居然也不冷场，得知自己比对方小几岁后便一口一个“凡哥”，自来熟得很。

灾难来得凶猛突然，一时间吴亦凡见到了太多生离死别，见过求生欲极强的情侣夫妻父子母女。他侥幸活了下来，却不知道自己是否需要继续活下去，因为他一直是一个人。

黄子韬吵吵嚷嚷地叫他直接从路中间丧尸身上撞过去，他照做，脑浆在前挡风玻璃上糊了一片，雨刷早就坏了，不得不下车去擦，那人坐在副驾上笑得灿烂。

勉勉强强擦干净，终于再次坐上车，眼角余光瞥见黄子韬唇角依然噙有笑意，眼角微微上挑。

男人长一双桃花眼居然也能这样好看。吴亦凡边心不在焉地开车边想。

坐副驾的家伙太聒噪。他说自己从小整天为了抢口饭跟人打架。有一次为了抢一个馒头踢断了别人肋骨，过两天听说那人死了，这应该是在他手上死掉的第一个人。

长大一点就进了那片儿最大的帮派，一开始只是当当打手收收保护费什么的，后来也跟着交易毒品，但只在最底层，连那东西什么样都没见过。他说最近查得严，要不是因为现在这个事，他迟早得进监狱，替人背锅么，你知道的，不过在那儿没吃过几年牢饭说出去都嫌丢人。

“我在老大那边找到了枪，那儿那么多武器，人还是成那样了。第一次的时候手抖得差点握不住枪，没想到真的瞄头就行。

“现在？早就不怕了，习惯就好。

“不过我都不知道我为什么要活下去，我又不像别人，有什么父母孩子啊做动力，我一直都是一个人。”

他说这话的时候语气轻飘飘的，似是察觉到了吴亦凡的视线，同样偏过头来看他。

原来不仅有怪漂亮的桃花眼，还是猫唇，长得比女生还精致，动起手来却毫不含糊，一条胳膊还受着伤呢，在加油站却干脆利落地解决了几个丧尸。皮靴后跟狠狠踩住脖子碾下去，骨头错位声在安静的偌大空间里实在惊悚，吴亦凡起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。黄子韬倒是面无表情，挨个踢了踢确认已经死透，然后趁吴亦凡加油的功夫在后备箱里翻翻找找。

“哎，你这不错呀，还有甜食。”

“别急着吃，看看保质期。”

“都这时候了还讲究什么。”他砰的一声关上后备箱，轻巧地一跳直接坐了上去，翘着腿撕开蛋糕包装，第一口下去就满足地眯起了眼。

吴亦凡原本对这类便利店的劣质点心不感兴趣，但见他吃得那么开心，也忍不住想尝尝看。

黄子韬又笑起来，细长的小腿悬空晃荡：“没了，这是唯一一个——可能也是全世界唯一的了。”尾音上翘莫名带了几分得意。

吴亦凡捉住他脚踝向两边分开，站到他两腿中间，黄子韬把最后一口塞进他嘴里。

“怎么样，甜吧？”

不怎么样。普通的奶油夹心面包，中间的奶油太腻了，叫人反胃。

“嗯，很甜。”吴亦凡说。

“可惜再好吃也没了，以后说不定再也没有了。”他意犹未尽地舔舔唇，艳红的舌尖从唇珠上划过。

吴亦凡收紧了手，黄子韬觉得疼，不明所以地跷起脚尖碰碰他手腕：“松开。”对方怔了一下，这才回神似的，赶紧松开手，垂眸睫毛在眼下笼出一小片阴影。

经过了好几座城市，每一座都没有半点生气，丧尸爆发不过月余，世界似乎已成为一片废墟。

他们有时候在别人的房子里停留几天。这事儿比较麻烦，清除干净家里丧尸后附近依然不安全，大部分地方电力供应也有问题，门窗锁死待在屋里也是无聊，单纯为了求生的人可能耐得住，但他们不是，他们……也不清楚自己是为了什么。

“这世界已经无可救药，好像活下去也不再有任何意义。”

“那你可真幸运。”黄子韬从衣柜里扒拉出一套干净衣服换上，稍小了些，还好他长得瘦，算是勉强合身。“我从来都没有找到过意义。”

吴亦凡哑然，愣神的功夫手上的书被抢了去。黄子韬翻了两页，没耐心地又扔回去还给他。

书是从书橱上随便拿来消磨时间的，深蓝色封面上除了金色字的书名外没有任何图案，年久落灰愈发暗沉。吴亦凡继续往后翻看。

“他是死了，但是他活过了，至于你，你也是要死的，但是你在这世上实在没有活过。” [1]

他抬眼看躺在长沙发上闭目养神的黄子韬，想起他在车上絮絮叨叨地说自己的过去。那些打斗和争抢从来没有带给过他意义，可他还是活下来了。他可真幸运，一夜之间爆发的丧尸危机没有给他的生活带来任何改变，只不过从一种无意义到另一种无意义中去。

不过其实自己也是。

在一个地方待倦了，干脆继续开车上路。

黄子韬充分发挥了自娱自乐精神，要么哼歌要么说话，一路从没停歇过，就差在副驾上跳舞了。

吴亦凡厌烦吵闹，但一想到他们俩可能是唯二的活人，耳边喋喋不休的声音便也没那么叫人心烦了，况且黄子韬其实有一副不错的嗓音。清亮又稍带软糯的少年音和扣动扳机时的冷冽气场反差太大，矛盾地碰撞在一起，可是两面都不让人讨厌。

“我觉得你应该是……白领？就是那种坐在办公室批阅文件的，时常开会或者出差，我不知道是不是这样称呼。”

“嗯？怎么猜到的？”

“瞎猜的，可能因为我是天才吧。”黄子韬笑嘻嘻地耸肩。

因为你和我认识的人都不一样，你看起来适合衬衫西裤咖啡和高楼窗边明亮的办公桌，而不是纹身皮衣劣质香烟和阴暗的废弃工厂巷子尽头。你很少会笑也很少恼怒，总是一副从容不迫的样子，我觉得一路勤奋刻苦又顺风顺水长大的人应该都是这副模样。

这话说得酸了，不过黄子韬并不羡慕他，反而有点同情，因为他曾经见过阳光。

对，他应该同情吴亦凡，他应该为吴亦凡感到难过，可他根本抑制不住自己上扬的唇角。如果不是因为这该死的不知从何而来的丧尸病毒席卷世界，生活在天堂的人怎么会和他相遇。

车坏了。

黄子韬下车去附近转了一圈回来，说没事，走一截路，等到城里肯定就有车了，咱们动作快点天黑之前就能到。不急不缓不咸不淡的语气，好像所有事对他来说都不算什么。

语罢打开后备箱弯腰整理东西，上半身探了进去。倚在车旁的吴亦凡只能看见他细腰翘臀长腿，喉结上下一滚咽了口唾沫。说起来有不少日子没照顾过身下那玩意儿了。二十多岁的年轻人，欲望说来就来，吴亦凡没想压抑，坐上驾驶座准备自个解决。

黄子韬听见开关车门的声音，纳闷他怎么又上车了，绕到前面去查看。

他们没得选择，所以一切都顺理成章。

黄子韬低低地笑起来，坐上副驾驶座，伸手去握他挺立的性器：“自己解决是不是太惨了点，可惜现在要找个女人不太容易，不如我帮你得了。”

吴亦凡喘了口气，捏住他手腕将他拉过来：“你用手帮我和我自己来有什么区别？”

驾驶座前面的空间狭小逼仄，堪堪容纳两个长手长脚的男人。吴亦凡将座椅往后调，这才稍微宽敞了一点。

黄子韬趴伏在他身上，小腹抵着他又热又硬的性器，忍不住闷笑起来，弓起身子想分开，却被吴亦凡下流地揉捏着屁股又按下去，还隔着裤子摸索到股沟往里探。半硬的器官束缚在里面难受得要死，黄子韬趴他肩上哼哼，直到吴亦凡会意地拉开他裤链把裤子褪到膝盖才舒服地喘了一声，然后嘴里就被塞了两根手指扯住舌头翻搅。

吴亦凡等手指湿的差不多了就从他嘴里抽出来，急迫地掰开那两瓣挺翘臀肉往他后穴里探。黄子韬尽力放松下来，手上动作没停，手掌包裹住他粗长的性器上下套弄，前头分泌的黏液沾了满手。一寸一寸深入后穴的手指没带半分柔情，就只是尽力往深了开拓，弯曲着揉按着，又涨又疼的让黄子韬有点儿意识模糊，他还是想笑。“只能和男人解决，真是委屈你了。”

“彼此彼此，”吴亦凡也笑，估摸着扩张得差不多了，拍了拍他屁股示意他抬起来方便自己进入，嘴上还郑重其事地强调，“我要操你了。”

黄子韬两腿分开跪跨在吴亦凡身侧，配合地抬起屁股，手扶着对方的阴茎在股间找位置。

“你打不过我，”他说——吴亦凡不予否认——股沟里蹭的全是性器顶端黏腻的液体，终于找准了位置，得意地眨眨眼，桃花眼眼角上挑说不出的色情，“所以是我操你。”

沉腰缓缓坐下去，之前的细长手指显然比不上真枪实弹，疼得他嘴唇都有点发颤，咬唇硬撑着继续，吴亦凡却早就没了耐心，一挺胯整个插了进去。

“操……”黄子韬骂了一声，先前硬挺的性器一下子软了，垂在吴亦凡小腹上。吴亦凡伸手握住了帮他撸动几下，又试探着挺挺腰：“缓过来了没，能不能动啊？快憋死我了。”他是真的忍耐不了，第一次碰男人，简陋的环境和草率的扩张下原本没提起多少兴致，没想到插进去的时候爽得头皮发麻。就着龟头前面的液体润滑，湿热紧致的内壁层层叠叠吸附上来，这是一方面，另一方面则是黄子韬泛红的眼眶和咬得发白的下唇。

要是先在他上面那张嘴里试一下就好了，滋味应该也不错。吴亦凡心里觉得可惜，伸手压住他后脑勺强迫他低头接吻，舌头纠缠在一起舔弄吮吸。黄子韬嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，含糊不清的声音一大半都被堵在了喉咙里，一小半接吻间隙从唇齿间泄了出来。

两人衣服都沾了不少血污，吴亦凡抓住黄子韬上衣下摆向上掀，后者配合地抬起胳膊任他脱了上衣，随之仰起的脖颈曲线优美。吴亦凡抬手去摸他上下滚动的喉结，手指掐住他脖子施力按压，脉搏在拇指下皮肤里突突地跳。黄子韬受了惊吓，倒抽一口气，握住他手腕反拧压到椅背上。

“谋杀还是殉情啊你，我可还不想死。”

“我听说窒息的时候会高潮。”

“……去你妈的，”黄子韬气得笑了，“要不我掐你试……哈啊。”话没说完身下人一顶胯又往里进了进，尾音立刻变了调，身子一软趴到吴亦凡身上，捏着他手腕的手也松开了。

“你用下面那张嘴掐就行了。”吴亦凡四处顶了顶，也不知道是碰哪儿了，黄子韬闷哼一声，触电一样弓起身子，后穴也一下子收紧了，夹得吴亦凡又疼又爽，忍不住又朝那儿顶弄几下，先前还压抑着声音的人这会儿放开了呻吟起来，他确实有一副好嗓子。

股缝那儿被囊袋摩擦得发红，里面也是又辣又疼，粗长的阴茎一记一记钉进去，奇异地催生些许快感。交合处渗出水渍，完全被撑开的穴口艰难又饥渴地吞吐着性器。黄子韬支起身子，单手扶住性器根部，上下律动吞吐起来。吴亦凡盯着他劲瘦腰身出了会儿神，再回神的时候见他刚才半软的性器已经完全勃起，于是伸手握住上下套弄，拇指抵着顶端小孔打转，指甲轻轻剐蹭过去，黄子韬就有些受不住地塌了腰，重力原因一下子被进入到了最深处，短促地尖叫一声，眼角滑了一滴泪出来。

这算是被操哭了吧，吴亦凡颇有成就感地想，扣住他的腰卖力地顶撞起来，一边低头咬住他胸前褐色乳头舔舐，空闲的手色情地揉捏他极富弹性的圆润臀瓣，手指探进湿漉漉的臀缝按压，摸到交合的地方，黄子韬觉得痒，又怕他想把手指伸进去，有点儿紧张，里面也收缩了一下，阴茎正好擦过敏感点，禁不住又浪叫起来。

吴亦凡没怎么照顾到对方性器，操干的快感爽的他飘飘然，只顾着遵循本能一下下挺进最深处，恨不得将下面两个囊袋也顶进去才好。黄子韬原本扶在他肩上的手突然收紧，低低地呜咽了一声，精液尽数射到他胸口和小腹上。  
几乎完全是被操射的，这让他脸上有点挂不住，头埋在吴亦凡颈窝里难得安静了下来，耳边却分明听得他一声轻笑，然后是带着笑意的假模假样的一小声惊呼：“哎呀，忘记戴套了。”

黄子韬翻了个白眼，可惜埋着头没人能看见：“难不成你有病？——无所谓，反正我们都活不了多久了。”

“没，”吴亦凡慢慢吞吞的腔调和下身器官在人身体里的抽插动作实在不太搭，他双手掰开人臀瓣，又更加往里顶了顶，“但是我想射在里面。”

“……”黄子韬以沉默表示抗议。虽然好像其实是被操弄得说不出话，趴吴亦凡身上舒服得直哼哼。

最后还是吴亦凡妥协，抽出来在人臀缝里磨蹭了两下才射。黄子韬用被扔在一边的衣服随便擦了两下，赤身裸体地下车去后备箱找了一套干净衣服出来。吴亦凡懒散地坐在车里看他起身出去，再在心里感叹一声屁股真翘。想来一根事后烟，可惜不会抽也没有烟，只好嚼了片口香糖替代。

黄子韬往后排座位上一趴哼哼唧唧地说今天不走了，明天再说，而且后座得归我，你就在前面将就吧。吴亦凡抬眼通过后视镜瞟了下他，笑着应了。

他想起黄子韬说过的几千几万句话中的两句——

我可还不想死。

反正我们都活不了多久了。

“他是死了，但是他活过了，至于你，你也是要死的，但是你在这世上实在没有活过。”

黄子韬听见他说话，声音挺小的，字面听了个七七八八，却实在弄不懂是什么意思，怀疑是自己听岔了，张口询问：“什么？”

“没什么，前几天那本书里的。”

黄子韬应了一声表示自己听到了。

他看见横跨在他们之间的鸿沟，不是他和他之间，而是阴暗潮湿的地下室和高耸明亮的写字楼之间，太天差地别了，以至于根本没办法将差异归因到某一方面。

幸好他们现在别无选择，只能待在一起。

“我们应该都属于没活过的类型。”吴亦凡说。

“嗯？你也算吗？”黄子韬反问。

吴亦凡讶异于自己竟然明白他指的是什么。“我也没得选，我总不能让自己去死。”

黄子韬翻过身来，手指交叉垫在后脑勺下面，从后视镜里他能看到吴亦凡低垂的眉眼。

他好想笑。

原来他们都一样。

他以为一路顺风顺水的人有无限的选择，可事实上也只是二选一的选项，往上爬或者往下落。原来人生所有的决定其实都是过了河的卒。[2]

风吹过的城市沙化成一片更苍凉的废墟，颤颤巍巍立在那的最后一根树苗并不代表生机和希望，它只是有能力站在那儿，所以不倾倒。

他们会一直向前走，既然路不会有尽头，别无选择，至死方休。

FIN

两个注释：

1.他是死了，但是他活过了，至于你，你也是要死的，但是你在这世上实在没有活过。——法朗士《泰绮思》

2.人生所有的决定其实都是过了河的卒。——龙应台


End file.
